leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kaoskitteh
Welcome to my complaints board. Leave your complaints here, and remember: I only want to be your friend. Champion List Hello! I saw you used my Champion Checklist. I'm glad to see it getting some use. :) One thing that I would recommend, though, is to put it in a roll-out like the ones I use. In its current form, it takes up a huge amount of space. I'll be shrinking it down (or at least providing options to do so), but that might be a little while. Anyway, since I didn't say it before: welcome to the community. I can already tell you're going to be an excellent contributor. Happy editing! --DocTanner (talk) 09:45, October 12, 2013 (UTC) : Oh, hey. I actually just sent you a message regarding rollouts. How ironic XD . Thanks for the welcoming, I hope I can be of service. =(^.^)= (talk) 10:46, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Hah, yeah, I found that and came back here to lend you a hand. :) Here's the code on mine: }} }} Hope that helps. --DocTanner (talk) 10:54, October 12, 2013 (UTC) p.s. ;) --DocTanner (talk) 11:04, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :: I like that little Edit Counter, I'll have to keep that. Also, I can't get the code to work for me. I noticed that your page seems seperated in between "My Contributions" and "Favorite Champions". I suspect that may be my problem, that perhaps the formatting is different somehow. Any ideas? =(^.^)= (talk) 11:10, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :: -EDIT- Wait, Nevermind. Let me try a few more things :P =(^.^)= (talk) 11:11, October 12, 2013 (UTC) I suspect the problem you're running into is that my champions/skins owned are on their own pages. I then include them as templates. You don't have to get that ocmplicated. Here's the stripped-down code for a single roll-out section: Hope that helps. --DocTanner (talk) 11:16, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :: It would seem that I'm still doing something wrong. Parts of the code show up as text, and I still can't get the option to collapse the sections. It might just be that I'm overlooking something due to the fact that it's almost 5:30 AM where I am, and I'm really tired. I'm going to get some sleep and try things out later. Feel free to inspect or edit my page. Maybe you'll see something that I don't. Thanks for all of the help :3 =(^.^)= (talk) 11:24, October 12, 2013 (UTC) I was taking a look myself to see if I could help you fix it. One thing I noticed is that you're actually re-creating the champion checklist with underlying code. While it's impressive copy-pasta, you made your life SO much harder. :-p I built a template for that. Look at the documentation or my checklist's source for help. Until then, sleep well. --DocTanner (talk) 11:32, October 12, 2013 (UTC) So, it turns out that your problem was that you didn't have closing brackets for the header template. I fixed that. I also went ahead and changed your checklist over to the proper template. You'll have to go through and list the champions you own/want/etc. Use the "all" parameter to set a default, then just list whatever ones are different. So if you own almost everyone, you can user "all=yes" and then just list champions you don't own, don't want, or are undecided about. See the documentation link above if you have questions. I also put some comments in there. They look like . Feel free to take them out. There's a little bit of a spacing issue still and it's likely caused by the comments. If you have any other questions, let me know on my talk page. --DocTanner (talk) 12:25, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :It works!!! Thank you so much! I guess the problem wasn't as complicated as it seemed XD . I can't believe that the champion checklist was that simple. I'll be sure to check for guides and such to using templates next time, as opposed to just winging it. Hopefully I'll be able to edit the other pages eventually. I'm assuming that it takes anywhere from a week to a month for an account to be granted access. Thanks again =(^.^)= (talk) 22:38, October 12, 2013 (UTC) No problem at all. I'm glad to see my templates "out in the wild". As for the restricted pages, I suspect it's probably a week. Just prevents folks from making a new account just to mess with it. --DocTanner (talk) 03:25, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Edited your profile Hello again. I was cleaning up old templates when I noticed you were using one of them. So I've taken the liberty of converting you to the new version. For a short time, you may appear to be missing skins. (Currently ends with Traditional Trundle.) But fear not, that will soon be rectified. You should not need to make any changes. On the upside, though, you can now change the width and height parameters of the list. See the documentation for more info. Until later, DocTanner (talk) 14:20, October 21, 2013 (UTC) : The template has been updated and now allows up to 500 entries. Your skins all appear to be displaying correctly. I'll likely be reducing the default display size soon, though. So, you may want to fiddle with the numbers to find something you like. Don't forget to use the preview button. ;) --DocTanner (talk) 15:37, October 21, 2013 (UTC) : I've also updated the champion checklist. It now has three size options. You can use small, medium, or large. Just insert |size=small or |size=medium just like any other parameter to select one of those sizes. The default is "large", and hasn't changed much from what you already had. You can look at the documentation to see what the sizes look like. --DocTanner (talk) 06:02, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::: Good to hear that these have been updated,. I'll get to fixing them up after I get the Harrowing skins :3 =(^.^)= (talk) 06:23, October 26, 2013 (UTC)